


Caer al vacío

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: drarrython, F/M, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Ron cómo tan silly, Segunda persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La única visión de Ron sobre la relación de Harry y el hurón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caer al vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la comunidad drarrython por el décimo aniversario de drarry en español, basado en este prompt: "Falling in love is lie jumping off a really tall building, your brain tells you it is not a good idea, but your heart tells you, you can fly".

 

El amor es tonto, camarada. Si te fijas, lo tuyo fue bien simple, Hermione siempre estuvo contigo, como conocida, como amiga, como novia y finalmente como esposa. Lo tuyo fue caso de no ver lo que tenías hasta que casi casi te lo quitó Krum. Así que el amor es tonto, sí, porque tú y Mione se podrían haber ahorrado muchos contratiempos si hubiesen sido honestos desde... ¿tercer año? Ni siquiera lo tienes muy claro, compañero.

(El amor es como una enredadera que se te va enroscando y al final estás enroscado y no te diste cuenta cuándo ni cómo.)

Pero así como es tonto, también puede ser muy estúpido. Sino hay que ver a Harry. Harry y el hurón, lo que faltaba. Como si el mundo después de la guerra no estuviese lo suficiente alborotado, va el hurón y seduce a tu mejor amigo. De tanta gente en el planeta, Draco Malfoy termina siendo tu cuasi-cuñado. De tanta gente, maldición.

Pero al menos tú y Hermione siempre se quisieron mucho, y era algo sumamente natural que se transformaran en pareja. Ustedes no andaban por los pasillos jurándose muertes dolorosas, o siguiéndose obsesivamente por todo el castillo (aunque, valgan verdades lo sospechabas, hay un número de veces que puedes oír "sé que Malfoy está haciendo algo" sin sospechar razones para tanta fijación).

Lo verdaderamente absurdo es que nadie sabe cómo pasó exactamente. Contigo y Hermione todos se la esperaban, era obvio. 

Pero vamos, ellos se odiaban; Harry seguía a Malfoy por el castillo intentando descubrir lo que tramaba para desbaratarlo. Malfoy se burlaba de él a cada paso que daba. Dios, se debían haber intentado hechizar más veces de las que tú y Mione habían discutido alguna vez (lo cual, considerando que ustedes siempre han sido como una pareja casada, era alarmante).

Es algo que escapaba de tu lógica hasta que hablaste con Harry. Tenían pendiente esa conversación desde el momento en que salió a la luz lo de su relación con el hurón, pero hasta el momento no habían encontrado la ocasión (una manera poética de decir que lo habían evitado como a la peste). Hermione se encargó de eso encerrándolos en una habitación de Grimmauld Place, saliendo bien campante a cenar con Malfoy.  
Fue, con mucho, la conversación más incómoda de tu vida- incluso más incómoda que aquella que tuviste con tus padres sobre el sexo seguro. No, aguanta, no, nada puede ser más incómodo que eso.

Pero en esa ocasión entendiste muchas cosas. Cosas como que el amor no siempre es esperado, sino que a veces llega de repente, como un rayo, y nos mueve el piso de una manera terrible. Entendiste que cuando Harry salvó a Draco de las llamas de la Sala de los Menesteres, no lo pensó, sólo actuó.

( _"Es como- no sé, Ron- como saber que estás enamorado de repente. Sabía que regresar no era una buena idea, pero, pero-. No podía verlo morir. Tenía que volar hacia él, ¿entiendes?"_ )

Y sí, luego quisiste obliviarte. Porque es una cosa ver que Malfoy y tu mejor amigo están juntos, y otra totalmente distinta saber que el susodicho mejor amigo está enamorado perdido del tío que les hizo la vida imposible casi toda la escuela.

Pero lo aceptas, y lo dices en serio. Aunque a veces te quieras sacar los ojos (como cuando Harry mira a Draco con esta mezcla de adoración y lujuria y este le sonríe con descaro, y es todo tan endemoniadamente cursi y no apto para menores que no debería ser humanamente posible) y en ocasiones estos den demasiada información sobre su vida sexual. 

(Realmente, Harry, hechizos silenciadores. Qué te cuestan, compañero.)

Cuando Hermione te besó, el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, ella tomó una decisión involuntaria pero firme. Estaba en plena guerra y tenían cosas que hacer, pero ella supo en ese instante que tú eras la persona para ella y no dudó en actuar. Así que supones que lo mismo pasó con Harry ese día. Y el pensamiento no te hace saltar de felicidad, porque es el hurón, maldición-de toda la gente del puto mundo.

Pero Harry es feliz, y eso basta. 

(Pero como vuelvan a olvidar los hechizos silenciadores, que Merlín los ampare porque-)


End file.
